


Freight go to an amusement park

by CB_the_red_cabooty



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CB_the_red_cabooty/pseuds/CB_the_red_cabooty
Summary: The freight decide to go to the amusement park.And all hell breaks loose.Written from a prompt on a discord server I'm in.Not finished this is pretty much just an outline at the moment.
Kudos: 10





	Freight go to an amusement park

**Author's Note:**

> Note: use of one cuss word and mentions of a knife.

Poppa decided that he would treat all the boys to a trip to the amusement park as they had all been working over time recently and been doing a good job.  
“are we there yet?” rocky 1 shouted from behind rusty  
“yeah what he said” rocky 2 said after.  
“if you don’t all shut up I will turn this train around and we will go back home!” poppa already regretted his decision, the Rocky's hadn't shut up since they had left the depot, and Dustin and flattop hadn't stopped arguing. He was thankful at least that rusty and CB had been quiet. “we have just a few more miles and we will be there.”  
“has it been a few more miles yet?” rocky 3 called and earnt him self a nudge from his brothers.

Once they arrived and had uncoupled poppa was about to tell everyone to stay in his sight and not to run off, but he was too late. The Rocky's legged it as soon as they had uncoupled and were running straight for the hook a duck, Dustin had headed straight for the candy stand, flattop had found a ‘dip the clown’ and was trying to throw bricks at the target instead of the balls provided. CB had found a shoot the tin can game and was already getting the high score. Poppa sighed deeply and started walking to collect his over sized kids when he suddenly became aware of someone clinging to his coupling rings, “oh rusty my boy, what's wrong?” he asked when he saw that the younger steam train looked terrified.  
“oh nothing, I just don’t want to get lost…” rusty replied clinging tighter as poppa continued to roll towards the candy stand.  
It didn’t take him long to collect everyone up again, he had bought a bag of candy and that was working at keeping everyone under control, “don’t run off or you wont get any candy.” he had warned them all and to his amazement it had worked. Not even the Rocky's had ran off. He rolled up to a small ride, knowing how some of them had never been on a ride before he figured this one would be a good starting point. “7 please” he said as he handed over the money to the man at the ticket booth.

“okay no problem, right this way” the ticket man said as he gestured towards the teacups that were stopped, “4 of you in this one please”  
“me first”  
“no me!”  
“get out of my way”  
“stop pushing”  
CB, rusty, Dustin and flattop all sighed as they watched the 3 Rocky's pushing each other out of the way to climb into the teacup. “one more in here please”  
“not it!” rusty shouted quickly lifting a hand to his nose and the other up in the air, Dustin and flattop copied almost instantaneously.  
“shit….” CB cussed under his breath and mumbled about hating the others as he climbed into the empty spot on in the teacup.  
“the rest of you in this one please.”  
Before long they were all settled into their seats and the ride slowly started. Poppa hadn't been paying much attention he was busy flirting with a lady who had taken her grand-kids out for the day. Asking her if she recognized him, and when she said no, proceeding to tell her about how he used to be the race champion and how he won a race last year. “are your kids okay?”  
“yeah and so I won by miles,”  
“one of them looks like they are about to puke”  
“what?” poppa asked as he finally turned to look at the teacups, “oh…” he said as he rushed up to the man controlling the ride. Rusty and Dustin were screaming at the top of their lungs for the ride to stop, for flattop to stop spinning the table that makes the teacup spin. Both of them were clinging to each other for their lives and crying. Flattop was laughing menacingly. Then poppa looked to the other teacup that was spinning 4 times as fast as any of the other cups, a flash of red yellow and blue. He was struggling to make out what what was going on but he could see one of the red blobs appeared to be leaning out of the side of the cup. “sir I think you need to stop the ride.” he asked the control man, but it was too late before he had really finished his sentence there was a crack and some screams, joyous ones but screams none the less. And then a crash. The teacup that had been spinning wildly had spun off of the track and landed next to the ride. The Rocky's were laughing hysterically and cheering about how that was the best ride ever and could they go again. CB had climbed out of the cup and was crawling along the floor towards a trash can where he then puked up everything that was inside his stomach. The control person had hit the stop button and once the ride had stopped poppa found himself being clung to by rusty and Dustin who were still crying. Flattop was giving the Rocky's high fives, CB was still spewing up his guts by a trash can.  
After a good while apologizing to the controller and promising to keep the boys under control and begging to not be thrown out of the amusement park, poppa gathered up the lads. “don’t you dare let go of each other until I say you can” he warned the Rocky's who he had made couple up and couple up to him. Dustin and rusty were coupled up and following poppa closely, flattop was still laughing about what had happened and teasing CB about how he had lost his lunch.

“can we go in there?” rocky 2 called to poppa pointing at a odd looking house.  
Poppa looked to where the box car was pointing and looked the house over stopping sharply causing everyone to roll into him. Stood outside the haunted house was a sleeping car. Poppa could feel his heart beating faster and hadn't even noticed that he was already rolling on towards the haunted house. Everyone uncoupled as they got up to the house and poppa just handed over a pile of money to rocky 1 who went up to the ticket booth to pay. Dustin and rusty were both still crying from their time on the teacup ride so refused to go into the house. Flattop was the first to enter, followed closely by the three Rocky's, CB was about to enter next when he suddenly got pulled back out by poppa.  
“hand it over, you cant go in there with it, you’ll kill someone” poppa whisper shouted as he fished around in CB's pockets, finding what he was looking for and then shoving CB back towards the door of the haunted house. The object in question was quickly hidden in Poppa's own pocket as he rolled back to stand next to the sleeping car. “so…” he said quietly before coughing to clear his throat and trying again, “you have Kids in the haunted house?” The sleeping car didn’t reply so poppa just continued, “they arn’t my children, I just look after them all, I never settled down, never fount the right car for me,” he handed the bag of candy to Dustin and ushered him and rusty off to go sit on a bench near by, “they all live at the depot with me, and I raised them all, they are very good kids.” he then laughed lightly as he heard a very high pitched scream come from the house. “that must be one of your girls, I assume you have girls. Poor things will come out terrified.” he continued talking about anything he could think off, telling the sleeping car about his times as a racer, laughing when he heard more screams. Then he watched in amazement as 4 girls rolled out of the haunted house laughing, rolling along towards him and the sleeping car. Then he looked at the house where he was still hearing screams.  
“that was rubbish,”  
“tell me about it”  
“R.U.B.B.I.S.H!”  
“we know how to spell it Dinah” the girls all laughed as they rolled up to the sleeping car. “Belle wake up, lets go find another ride” the pink observation car said shaking the sleeping car awake.  
“oh yes, lets go” Belle said once she had woken fully and simply turned to follow the other girls as they all rolled off towards the large roller coaster.  
Poppa blinked a few times as he watched them roll away, then face palmed as it dawned on him that he had been talking to someone who was asleep the whole time. But then after he thought about it realized he was slightly glad she had been asleep. He had assumed it was her girls that were screaming, and now he didn’t have to deal with the embarrassment of knowing it was, in fact, his boys that were screaming. A few more loud screams and then a flash of red, yellow and blue rolled out of the house as fast as it could. Rolling as fast as they could to poppa and practically pouncing on him.  
“It was horrible” the Rocky's cried in unison. Poppa looked at them each in turn and saw that they looked genuinely terrified and were all shaking, then he looked up at the door in time to see flattop being pulled along by CB a blank expression on his face.  
“what happened?” he asked as CB got closer  
“He froze, refused to move, I had to drag him the whole way around.” the red caboose shrugged as he pulled flattops hands from his coupling rings. Dustin and Rusty by now had roller over to join them all and had offered the Rocky's some candy, which instantly made them stop whining and go back to their normal happy go lucky selves.  
“how did you find it?”  
“you were right to take my knife off of me, I would have murdered everyone in there, they kept jumping out right in front of me”

“well that is kind of the point of a haunted house…. I think we should go home..” Poppa said after looking at all the boys in front of him in various states of traumatization. He made a note to him self to never take any of them to the amusement park ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I will finish this soon I promise ^^
> 
> For any one who is interested the prompt was "do you think any of the freight and carrages get travel sickness?" Which then made us have a whole conversation about the freight at an amusement park.


End file.
